Her Cousin
by TweakyTree
Summary: Herm's Parents are killed and none of her relatives will take her, so they give custody to her older cousin who is the black sheep of the family. The Weasley's are frequent visitors at their home, especially the odler siblings of hte weasleys.


A/N: this is a good story i hope i really want people to review me, if i dont get five reviews i wont update for some time if you give me reviews i will give you chapters. Anyways i will tell you what this story is about. Hermiones parents were killed by some deatheaters that had murdered them while she was still at school. Most of her family resents herfor that and didnt like her to begin with becuase she was a witch. She has a few cousins who dont think like that one of them is Aalina who she moves in with after she gets back from school, her cousin is sevenm eyars older than her, in this story Hermione is 15 going on 16. Sirius is also alive and they defeated Voldemort in the department of Mysteries and Sirius has custody of Harry. Aalina is attracting the attention of a certain dragon tamer.

**Her cousin**

I'm twenty-two and I have a wonderful life and a great cousin who I love. Hermione and I are close but the rest of our family shuns her because she is a witch and they shun me because I encourage it and because I am nothing like they had expected.

I'm different, they think I should start doing something with my life well I like what I do now, I'm in a band and I I'm a freelance photographer and I also work at a club/bar when I'm not working with my band. One of the reasons I do so many of these jobs is so that I can pay for college and still keep the house I live in.

And now Hermione's parents were killed, I know that it was because of the war that is going on in the wizarding world, there's no doubt about that and she feels guilty. No one in the family wanted to take her in, she's a fifteen-year-old girl and her family won't take her in how nice is that.

I got to take Hermione in and keep her until she finishes her schooling and decides to leave or whatever. So now I was at the kings cross waiting for Hermione to get off the train from Hogwarts, she does love that school. I hope I don't look too drastically different, she hasn't seen me for about seven years, her mother always send me recent pictures so I would know how she was doing and all of that.

Now I'm wearing a pair of my skater pants that had many pockets in it, and a tank top that had the happy bunny on it, it said 'your anger makes me happy' its my favorite shirt, over that I had a long sleeve button up shirt.

My hair has changed drastically from when Hermione last saw me, now my hair is dark red with black streaks going through it; I used to have white blonde hair not anymore thank god about that.

The train came in and I saw Hermione with her group of friends, two red headed twins, one red headed girl, a red headed boy and then a black hired boy as well. I'm guessing all the red heads are siblings at least, a woman that was slightly plump came up to Hermione and hugged her, 'Hug of death' was more like it if you ask me. A man that was most likely the woman's husband came and gave Hermione a hug as well.

Hermione started talking and looking around that was my que to go over and introduce myself to them. I was right behind the group. "Hello" they all jumped and turned around to face me.

"It's been a long time Hermione, what seven years." Hermione looked at me shocked and she jumped up and hugged me. "Aalina I've missed you so much." I laughed and swung her around. "I've missed you too Mya." I said to her.

She looked at her friends and nearly blushed as red as their hair which is kind of amusing. "Aalina this is Mrs. Weasley and her Husband and my friends. Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George." I nodded at them. "Hi nice to meet you I'm Hermione's older cousin Aalina." Hermione looked at my hair in wonder. "You are a red head now, when did that happen?" I smirked at her. "Few months ago, I change my hair as often as it rains practically you know." I looked at the group and smiled.

"No offence meant but Hermione and I should be getting home now." they nodded. "Aalina you have a phone right." I nodded. "Can we give them your number?' I nodded and took out a piece of paper and wrote the home, my cell and Hermione's cell that I got her. "We have three phones so try any of those and you should get a hold of us eventually." they smiled but Mrs. Weasley wanted to ask us something.

"Maybe you two can come to dinner tonight?" I looked at Hermione and saw that she wanted to but I have something else planned for her. "Tomorrow would be better I have something for Hermione tonight." she nodded in understanding. "Well contact you tomorrow about it then." I nodded and Hermione and I headed over to my car.

We got in my car and I turned the radio down from when I got here. "So how are you holding up?" she shrugged. "As much as can be expected I suppose, I'm doing better than what I was before." I nodded at that but kept my eyes on the road. "That's good. I have a few surprised for you when we get home, okay." she smiled at me. At lest she is happy, that's all that I really care about is for her to be happy. When we got home, I showed her to her room, it had a brass canopy bed, the walls were painted a gold color.

She seemed to like it on her desk near the window was where three of her gifts were. She walked over and nearly fainted in shock. "Those are things I thought you might like to have, every girl deserves to have a cell phone and I know you like to write all you things so you get a lap top and who can survive without music so got you an Ipod nano." she jumped up and down and hugged me. "I knew you would like it and now, I want to take you out to eat anywhere in London tat you would like to go. Pig out as much as you like to as well." she laughed at that statement.

"How about Raven's, that was always my favorite place to eat when we came around this area." she said to me, I nodded and got my purse or bag as some people call it and motioned to the door. "Let's go then." We were ushered to a table when we got to the restaurant and were gave appetizers while we waited for our food to come. I looked at Hermione who was looking at a small child who was dancing around her mother most likely.

"So how was school this year?" I asked her, at that question she seemed to smile brightly quite happy to answer that.

"Oh I loved it, I'm a prefect." I gave her the 'what the hell is that' look. "A prefect is like a hall monitor only we have to do more than that. We can give out detentions, take points away and we have our own area on the Hogwarts express and we also have to walk the halls at night to make sure no one is breaking the rules." she said, I just nodded my head pretending that I understood what she was talking about.

"Yeah that sounds interesting, what classes do you take or at least some of the main ones that you take?" I asked her. She thought a moment then answered me. "Well I take transfiguration, Arithmacy, potions, defense against the dark arts and History of magic. Those are the main ones at least. We may have some of the classes every other day and have different ones that other day." I nodded I wish we would have done that at my high school it would have been nice.

I rest my head against my hand and looked at Hermione from across the table. "I wish we would have done that, in high school we had the same class everyday and it really sucked if I do say so myself if I had the choice I wouldn't have gone to school at all." she looked beyond shocked at that, I'm guessing that she enjoys going to school at least.

"I didn't like what they were teaching it was never hard enough or I didn't care about it because it was a boring subject, but since I'm in college I can chose what I want and all so I'm doing better now." I told her.

Our food soon came and we decided since we were hungry that we would eat. We were done within thirty minutes, I paid and tipped them and we left for back home. "Do you want a tour of the house now then?" I asked her, I only showed her the room she would get and then left for dinner.

"Sure" I nodded and motioned to the room we were in at the moment. "This is the living room. Movies, books and cable in here and games in the cupboard over there are games and things like that." I went to the next room, which was the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, I can fit about thirteen people in here, my band and some friends come over here on Saturday afternoons for dinner and there is usually at least eight with them coming here, but of course they have to bring the food they want to eat." I went to the next room, which was where a lot of my instruments were.

"This is the music room; I store my mixes here, demos. As you can see I have a few guitars, a keyboard, speakers and a microphone. I love music so that's what I do." I think she actually widened her eyes when I said I had a few guitars. I had about five on the walls, two acoustic three electric that you could connect to the amp.

I took her to the next room which was the darkroom. "This is where I develop my pictures; it's always locked when I go in so no one can enter because if light gets on any of the pictures while developing it could be disastrous. So please knock and wait for me to let you in and what not." she nodded in understanding what I meant.

"That's one of the bathrooms and next to it is the cupboard for linens, blankets, towels and things like that. Next to it is the coat closet just so you know." I went upstairs to where our rooms were. "Your room is over there as you know, and this is my room." I opened the door and let her in, she gasped when she stepped in.

My room was tan with a red bottom and had some Japanese writing on it, the walls had about six or seven swords up, some pictures that I have taken and things like that, my bed was black steel iron and had black sheets with a red and green dragon sewn into it.

I had a Gold dresser near a window, on it I had a picture of my dogs and I together. "Come next room." I told her we walked out and into the next one. "This is the storage room sort of. I ha ve all my things that I have ever done in there, like sports and things like that." I told her as we went in.

On the walls were some trophies from gymnastics, a figure skating one, a lot of hockey ones, I was on a co-ed hockey team when I was in high school and elementary. The only sport I really enjoyed a lot. "I was in hockey from eleven until I was eighteen, but I still play it some times with my old team when we get the chance." she nodded we went back out to the hallway.

"There are two extra bedrooms, and the room at the end of the hallway is the library, it's all the books I have ever owned since I was in seventh grade." I saw the excitement in her eyes and looked at her amused. "Go on read to your hearts desire. I gotta call my friend Zane anyways." she rushed off to the room like a kid who heard they were getting candy.

I went to the living room and turned on the TV to the sci-fi channel and lucky me they had one of my favorite movies on; the chronicles of Riddick. I sat on the couch, took my phone out, flipped it open, and called Zane.

He really does take too long to answer his damn phone if you ask me. "Hello." he said drowsily. "Hey it's Aalina." I heard him groan. "Unh why did you call me so early." I looked at the clock it was around six forty-five or something around that. "I know you are a vampire but really it's not early it's almost seven." I heard something that sounded a lot like shut up. "Why did you call anyways." he asked me.

"Well my cousin Hermione is gonna be living with me so I have to take care of her and its gonna be hard if I'm gonna be gone every night." I said to him. Zane sighed. "Yeah I know that you are going to have to quite the band soon, I mean you are a photographer and you are going to school for your liberal arts even more, you want to be a writer." he said, he's like my brother he knows what I think and what I want to tell him without telling him really.

"Yeah I know I'm not gonna quite immediately, but I just want to forewarn you that it's gonna happen eventually." I said to him he seemed to think this over a second. "What about the house though I thought that was why you were working all three jobs was so you could pay college and for the house." I laid down on the couch.

"I get enough money for my freelancing photography and some short stories I send in to the paper." I said to him he seemed to understand. "Yeah I understand, her parents just died and now she needs care right?" I like it when he just understands and doesn't get angry for my choice. "Yeah thanks well I should go my show is on." I hung up and just lounge and watch TV.

The phone rang a few hours later and I had to get up and get it I really didn't want to but I did. "Hello, this is me myself and I how may we help you?" I said into the phone. It's so fun to confuse people. "What I thought this was where Hermione was staying." the mysterious voice said.

I laughed, I really tried not to but I couldn't help it. "Sorry it is I'm Aalina Hermione's cousin what can I do for you?" I asked him. "Well my god son Harry potter you met him earlier I think, well I'm going to be having a meeting all day and I don't want him to get bored so I was wondering if he could possibly stay with you or something like that." It probably wouldn't matter. "You would come get him the next day right?" I asked him.

"Yeah I would, by the way I'm Sirius Black, thank you very much. I'll most likely bring him over tomorrow morning." I shrugged. "Kay no problem. Bye." I hung up the phone. I went up to the Library and checked to see if Hermione was there, nope, went to her room there she was playing with her Ipod.

"Hermione, your friend Harry's godfather just called." she looked up at me worriedly. Man I remember that there was a war going on and all but I do think that the big bad is gone, just his stupid goonies still going around. "What happened is he okay?" she asked quickly.

"Hermione nothing like that, Harry is coming over tomorrow and staying over and then Sirius is gonna pick him up the next day, he said that he has meetings all day long and doesn't want Harry to get bored it that house all alone. So I'm just telling you to warn ya okay and then he can come with us tomorrow to go to your friends house." she smiled happily and was bouncing up and down practically. I backed away from her in fake fear, she pouted at me. "Joking hun, anyway I'm bushed so I am gonna go to bed so night." I gave Hermione a hug. "Night Aalina." I shut her door and walked to my room to sleep. I changed into my Pj's and flung myself onto my bed and fell asleep yeah, I love sleep.

A/N: i want reviews i will only keep going if i get reviews.


End file.
